At present, since the organic conductive polymer demonstrates the metal-like characteristics of electric and magnetic field, and also possesses the physical and mechanical properties of the conventional organic polymer, it can be applied to the nowadays high-tech products such as electronic devices, chemical and biochemical sensor, electroluminescent display, corrosion resistant painting,anti-static/static resistant/protective static, electromagnetic wave interference resistant, battery, electrodes, etc.; since the organic conductive polymer is composed of the organic molecule material, various composition and structure of the composed molecule demonstrates different functional characteristic, and affects the applied types and scope. Polyaniline is an intrinsically conductive polymer (ICP), and it possesses the functional characteristics such as electrical conductivity, magnetic conductivity, photochromism, electrochromism, piezoelectricity, etc., and it is very easily to get the raw material and to be prepared, and also has high stability for environment, for the photoelectronic products it is a very suitable and ideal applied material. However, since the conventional conductive polyaniline demonstrates entanglement phenomenons due to the coupling effect mechanism of intrachain and interchain in the composed structure, it results in the type of solid or pellet, bad conductivity, and hard soluble in usual solvents; besides, its glass transition temperature (Tg) is only slight higher than the decomposition temperature (Td), it is very difficult to handle in the type of dissolving and melting, hence it directly influences the process of conductive polyaniline, moreover, it limits to its application levels and scope. Therefore, in order to solve problems of polyaniline process described above lots of patents demonstrate the corresponding methods, e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,983,690 and 5,494,609 disclose that polyaniline was blended with other organic polymer to increase an electrical conductivity and the processed method, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,518,767 and 5,536,573 utilize the attraction of positive and negative charges on the polymer chain, through molecular self-assembly to obtain the aim of the enhancement of electrical conductivity, U.S. Pat. No. 5,776,370 utilizes the blending agent with protic acid to form charge transfer complexes to increase an electrical conductivity of polyaniline, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,928,566 discloses that the addition of plasticizer to polyaniline increases the crystallinity of polyaniline molecule to enhance the electrical conductivity of polyaniline, U.S. Pat. No. 6,018,018 utilizes a kind of polyanion/polycation or a functional oligomer/polymer served as a template for aniline polymerization, and aniline is able to be absorbed on a template to proceed the sequential order polymerization by addition of catalyst to achieve the aims of water-soluble and increasing an electrical conductivity. Although the components or fabrication methods described in those patents help the enhancement of electrical conductivity or process for polyaniline, but it is very difficult to achieve an excellent electrical conductivity, in situ, isomeric order structure, reducing fabrication, fast forming, electrical conductivity control, and the requirement of increasing functional characteristic, for the practical application it is still limited by the source of fabrication materials, demands of functional characteristics, demands for the thickness of conductive film, combination of processed fabrication, and types of electrically conductive mechanism. For examples, PANI+-DBSA-blending polyaniline contains the conjugated structure skeleton of polyaniline, the branched chain functional structure of dodecylbenzenesulfonic acid (DBSA), the presence of positive-negative charges in the charge transfer complex, various configurations of molecular structure combination, etc. From aniline monomer, aniline dimer, aniline oligomer, and polyaniline polymer to demonstration of the functional characteristics for polyaniline and the applied efficiency of products, a variety of characteristic deeds in the process in whatever it is a solid, a liquid, a thin film type, a linear type, a penetrated type, a net structure, a crystalline, a non-crystalline, or an amorphous type, etc., for electricity, magnet, light, heat, sound, force, etc. energy field it demonstrates different molecular structure configurations and illustrates different functional characteristics according to how much levels of field affect and how much differences of mechanism influence. Therefore, if it masters and controls the molecular structure and configuration of conductive polymer in order that it demonstrates the corresponding functional mechanism. During the formation of polymer, i.e. the practical system possesses the configurational structure of a order conductive mechanism, and it is not necessary to proceed the dissolving or melting process and directly solves the problems of electrical conductivity and fabrication process, it should be the key to a practical conductive polymer, and is a driving force to develop the scope of applied domain.